Stay by My Side
by alice dreamland
Summary: "—karena sesungguhnya, aku ingin memonopoli dirimu." Akashi x Ignorant!Reader x Kise. Request Nakamura Hikari. Chapter 4. "Drama dan crossdressing cafe."
1. Prologue

**Stay by My Side**

 ***Prologue***

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixIgnorant!Reader, slight KisexReader, OOC, Request Nakamura Hikari**

"Seijuuro."

Seorang wanita berbalut _dress_ merah menyerukan nama anak semata wayangnya. Ia duduk di kursi taman belakang _mansion_ Akashi ditemani meja beserta secangkir teh hangat.

Di sekeliling meja, terdapat jalan setapak berbentuk bundar serta jalan satu arah di bagian depan—sementara rerumputan dan aneka bunga bertabur di sekitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, langkah kaki kecil terdengar.

Dan seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun dengan rambut merah serta pakaian bangsawan datang—menjumpai sang ibu berambut senada dengan novel tebal pada gengaman.

"Ada apa, _okaa-san_?" tanyanya sopan. Manik heterokomnya menatap lurus sang ibu—penuh akan pertanyaan.

"Seijuuro," mulainya dengan senyuman lembut. "Mulai sekarang, [name]-chan akan tinggal bersama kita."

Lelaki cilik itu mendelik. "[name]?"

Sang wanita berbalik sejenak, membungkuk dan berbisik kepada seseorang di bawah meja: "[name], ayo keluar! Sei-chan akan bermain denganmu, lho!"

Akashi—lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijuuro—menaikkan sebelah alis melihat kelakuan ibunya yang mencurigakan.

Ah, tunggu. Sejak kapan terdapat seseorang di bawah meja?

Yah, sedikit sulit terlihat memang—karena taplak bermotif mawar yang membalut sekeliling meja serta permukaannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kau berdiri keluar dari meja. Kau mengenakan pakaian khas _gothic lolita_ yang cantik dan mempermanis dirimu. Namun, wajahmu tak menunjukan emosi apapun.

Sangat hampa dan kosong.

Sang wanita—Akashi Sena—menepuk kepalamu lembut dengan sebelah tangan.

"[name]-chan, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Kau menatap sang nyonya sebelum mengangguk.

"[surname][name]," serumu singkat—dengan wajah datar. Akashi menatap manik kosongmu. Entah mengapa, ia tidak menyukainya.

"Akashi Seijuuro," responnya—tak kalah datar. Pandangan kalian saling beradu. Kau tampak tenang dan tak peduli, sementara Akashi semakin memelototimu.

" _Ara_ , _ara_ , Seijuuro! Ada apa dengan tatapanmu?" Sang ibu memekik kaget.

Akashi tak menjawab dan justru melontarkan pertanyaan. " _Okaa-san_ , mengapa kita harus tinggal dengannya?"

Kau masih berwajah tenang meski Akashi menunjukmu secara tak sopan.

Sang ibu menegang seketika, namun tetap menjawab. "[name]-chan tidak bisa tinggal dengan orangtuanya lagi, karenanya _okaa-san_ membawanya tuk tinggal bersama keluarga kita."

Akashi cilik tampak kurang paham. Melihatnya, sang ibu mendesah.

"Nanti saat kau sudah cukup besar, _okaa-san_ akan memberitahukan maksudnya."

Akashi mengangguk, lalu menatapmu yang diam tanpa berucap apapun. Namun kini ia melihat pandanganmu tertuju pada buku di gengaman tangannya.

"Buku apa itu?" tanyamu pelan—disertai rasa ingin tahu.

"Dongeng," jawabnya simpel.

"Boleh kupinjam?" tanyamu. Mengadahkan kepala—menatapnya langsung. Manik matamu berbinar.

Perubahan sifatmu sukses membuat Akashi kecil tertegun. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Boleh," jawabnya pendek—menyerahkan buku tersebut. Kau tersenyum cerah, melihatnya membuat Akashi juga menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Terima kasih!" serumu—membungkuk seraya berjalan ke bangku depan nyonya Akashi duduk. Bangkunya memang cukup tinggi bagi anak seusiamu (tujuh tahun), namun masih dapat kau gapai.

Kau memandang nyonya Akashi yang berada di hadapanmu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyamu sopan. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Senyumanmu melebar, dengan cepat kau duduk dan meletakkan buku penuh tulisan itu di meja. Manik matamu menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera pada halaman pertama. Meski sulit, setidaknya kau paham arti keseluruhan kalimat.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi telah berada di sebelahmu. Lelaki kecil itu memaksa ikut duduk sekursi—yang sesungguhnya terlalu longar untukmu seorang. Salahkan saja tubuh mungilmu saat menginjak usia sekarang.

Meski sedikit sesak, kau tak mempersalahkannya—sekali lagi salahkan sifatmu yang cuek dan irit kata. Akashi melirikmu sejenak—yang mirisnya, tak kau sadari karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada bacaan—lalu memfokuskan diri pada dongeng di meja.

Alhasil, kalian berakhir membaca sebuah buku dongeng bersama.

.

 **Yey~ Akhirnya prolog dah jadi yesh. Saya sebenernya mikir lebih baik part ini digabung sama Ch 1, tapi malah akhirnya kepisah. Ya sudahlah wkwkwk**

 **Dan kurasa ini satu-satunya FF AkaReader yang jelas plotnya sampai akhir di otakku, yang lain rada samar aahahahah /dihajar**

 **Btw, 'Details' (AkashixReaders) udah update :'3 /promosieh**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	2. Chapter 1

**Stay by My Side**

 ***Chapter 1***

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixIgnorant!Reader, slight KisexReader, OOC, Request Nakamura Hikari**

Delapan tahun berlalu semenjak dirimu tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi.

Hubunganmu dengan Akashi? Kalian bagaikan amplop dengan perangko—saling menempel erat satu sama lain.

Entah dirimu yang mengikutinya tanpa sadar, atau Akashi memerintahmu tuk terus dekat dengannya. Meski SMP kalian berbeda, Akashi selalu menunggumu sepulang sekolah untuk pulang bersama.

Kau tahu jelas bahwa Akashi merupakan seseorang dengan kepribadian yang tak dapat dikatakan baik. Ia sok berkuasa dan suka memerintah—istilahnya diktator. Terlebih pandangannya yang terkesan sangat mengintimidasi serta meremehkan orang lain.

Arogan, menakutkan, juga psikopat (suka melempar gunting bagi siapa pun yang melanggar perintahnya).

Namun bukan berarti Akashi tidak memiliki sisi positif, bukan?

Sejujurnya, bagimu lelaki itu lembut dan baik.

Oke. Jika kau mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, mungkin ia akan langsung histeris dan menyeretmu menuju rumah sakit jiwa tuk mengadakan pemeriksaan psikis.

Tapi sungguh, meski Akashi sangatlah tampan—kau akui—tak banyak orang yang berani dekat dengannya (selain kumpulan teman berambut pelangi yang pernah ia ceritakan padamu).

Fans terselubung? Pasti punya.

Penguntit? Jangan harap. Mereka terlalu sayang nyawa.

Meski begitu, cukup banyak perempuan menyukai Akashi—itulah yang memicu rasa heranmu. Bahkan saat valentine, coklat penuh dalam lokernya—yang berakhir dalam gengamanmu karena melihat Akashi hendak membuang semuanya.

Entahlah.

Kau sendiri tak paham. Bagimu, Akashi sedikit mempunyai kemiripan dengan Midorima—satu-satunya teman Akashi yang pernah berbincang denganmu.

Midorima _tsundere_ , itu sudah pasti.

Dan yang merasuki benakmu adalah:

" _Apakah mereka bersahabat sangat dekat hingga Akashi pun sedikit tertular?"_

Entah ini hanya pemikiranmu atau tidak, menurutmu Akashi mempunyai sedikit kemiripan dengan Midorima.

Lelaki itu terlihat sok berkuasa dan kejam di luar. Namun ia membuka sisi lembutnya padamu secara bertahap—membuatmu terus heran akan kejutan dalam dirinya.

Akashi baik. Ia sangat baik.

Lelaki itu mau membantumu, ia juga mengajarimu cara bermain basket dan shogi.

Bisa dikatakan, kau sangat menyayanginya.

Akashi pun juga menyayangimu.

Kalian sudah seperti saudara. Kau menganggapnya seperti seorang kakak yang terus memperingati adik perempuannya—dan ehem, kau sangat rewel serta malas bergerak dalam hal tertentu.

Kau adalah gadis cuek yang datar serta minim ekspresi—jangan lupakan sikapmu yang sedikit mengintimidasi (meski tidak seburuk Akashi).

Manik matamu berwarna coklat kehitaman, meski dapat berubah menjadi heterokom—pada saat tertentu.

Fungsinya mirip, namun kau jarang menggunakannya karena lebih mengandalkan kemampuanmu sendiri—serta kau malas mengaktifkannya, yang tentu membuat lelah.

Kalian dekat—sangat dekat.

 _Meski kadang, terlalu dekat._

.

.

.

Kau mengerjapkan kedua matamu—menatap lurus langit-langit ruang tidur dalam keresahan akan diri tak dapat terlelap.

Kau segera mengubah posisi tubuhmu—yang semula terbaring di ranjang, menjadi duduk. Menggelengkan kepala, seraya mengambil sebuah bantal dan guling—mendekapnya erat.

Dalam keadaan lampu mati serta pendingin ruangan menyala, kau langkahkan kakimu menuju pintu. Tangan menggapai kenop—memutar lalu menariknya.

 _Cklekkk!_

Pintu terbuka.

Mempersilahkan diri keluar tanpa beralas kaki—seraya menutup pintu tanpa suara. Kemudian mengerling mata pada sekitar.

Kau mendesah. "Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Padahal baru jam sepuluh. Di mana para _maid_ dan _butler_ itu?"

Kakimu perlahan berjalan menelusuri sang koridor bertikar merah beludru dalam hening—berusaha tak memedulikan suasana dalam _mansion_ yang terkesan dingin dan minim penghuni.

Oke, kau cukup takut akan hal berbau mistis—dan itulah faktor utama dirimu kesulitan tidur sendiri.

Meski terdapat penerangan dalam koridor, hal tersebut berupa cahaya lampu redup yang tanpa sadar menguatkan nuansa angker.

Mengeratkan dekapan pada guliing dan bantal, kau percepat derap langkah kaki. Sesekali melirik ke samping—melihat vas, guci, atau lukisan terpajang di pinggir.

Hingga berhenti di depan sebuah kamar berpintu mahoni yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Nafasmu terengah-engah. Kaus beserta celana pendekmu berkeringat, namun kau tak memedulikannya.

Tanganmu meraih kenop, memutarnya—menampakkan ruangan luas dengan berbagai interior eksklusif serta mewah.

Manik matamu bergulir, mencari ranjang sang empunya kamar—meski sedikit sulit karena lampu yang dipadamkan.

Udara dingin bergesekan dengan kulitmu, sementara kau langkahkan kakimu pada objek yang kau tuju.

Sesuatu—tepatnya, seseorang—sedang berbaring memunggungimu. Melihat tubuhnya yang bergerak sedikit, membuatmu menyadari sesuatu.

"Sei." Kau mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Akashi berbalik meski tetap berbaring—menatap lurus manik coklat tuamu dengan sedikit terusik. Kau membalas tatapannya datar—membuat Akashi sadar akan tujuanmu kemari.

Lelaki itu berguling ke samping—menyisakan tempat lebar cukup untukmu merebahkan diri. Kau meggulum senyum.

"Terima kasih," jawabmu kecil—meletakkan guling dan bantal di sampingnya seraya ikut berbaring dalam ranjang yang sama.

Kau memeluk guling sembari menarik selimut Akashi—membuatnya harus membagi kehangat untuk berdua. Sedikit kau rasakan kulitmu bergesekan dengan piyamanya.

Namun sebagai seseorang yang cuek, kau tak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut dan memosisikan diri menghadap Akashi—dalam posisi berbaring.

Yang masuk dalam benakmu saat menatapnya adalah pandangannya yang terkesan tak puas. "Apa yang akan kau katakan jika _otou-san_ mengetahui hal ini?"

"Aku takut sendiri," jawabmu pendek—menggulung diri dalam selimut. "Alasan itu cukup."

Akashi mendesah—mengangkat sebelah tangannya seraya menyentil dahimu keras.

" _Itai_!" Kau meringis.

"Bodoh, kalau begitu lebih baik ditemani _maid_ saja."

Kau menatap Akashi tajam. "Aku tak menemukan mereka."

Akashi memicingkan kedua matanya. "Lalu apa hakmu mengangguku?"

Kau tak menjawab—malas berdebat karena kepala terasa berat. "Ah, sudalah."

Kau menguap—melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas. "Aku mau tidur."

Akashi mendengus.

Sulit memprovokasi dirimu jika sudah seperti ini. Sesungguhnya, ia dapat langsung mengusirmu jika ia mau. Namun sedikit ia ingin kau tidur di sampingnya.

Kau menatapnya sayu—efek mengantuk. "Sei, boleh kupinjam tanganmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Akashi mutlak.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu—nyaris tak bertenaga.

"Kau tak memerlukannya." Akashi mengusap rambutmu dengan sebelah tangan. Manik matanya menatapmu lurus.

"Hm... Mungkin ju... ga," gumammu semakin mengecil di akhir—terhanyut dalam sentuhan lembutnya.

Hingga ucapanmu menghilang dalam kegelapan kamar—menyisakan suara pendingin ruangan serta udara bergesekan dengan gorden yang sedikit berkibar. Disusul deru nafas teratur.

Akashi menatap wajah tidurmu yang terlihat tenang—berbeda dengan paras sehari-hari dimana ekspresimu selalu datar, seakan tak peduli mengenai apapun.

Meski ia tahu sesungguhnya kau peduli—dengan caramu sendiri.

Lelaki itu mengulas senyuman kecil, seraya mengecup keningmu lembut.

" _Oyasumi, hime_."

Kemudian menutup kelopak matanya dan tidur di sebelahmu.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah gorden—disusul kicau ria para burung pipit. Kau perlahan membuka mata.

Dan wajah tidur Akashi adalah yang pertama kau lihat.

"Sei?" gumammu pelan—setengah sadar.

Hingga terngiang kembali kejadian kemarin dalam pikiranmu. Kau menatapnyya lurus seraya memosisikan diri untuk duduk—berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan Akashi.

Kemudian berdiri—meski ranjang sedikit berdecit.

Kau menatap Akashi harap-harap cemas. Syukurlah ia masih tampak pulas dalam tidurnya. Kau menghela nafas lega seraya berjalan keluar—tak lupa mengambil bantal dan guling—kembali ke kamarmu.

Para _maid_ dan _butler_ berlalu lalang. Beberapa di antaranya menatapmu heran—sementara kau hanya acuh tak acuh akan pendapat mereka.

" _Lagi-lagi nona keluar dari kamar tuan muda."_

" _Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu."_

" _Mencurigakan sekali."_

Kau menghela nafas. Sungguh, kau sedikit heran.

Memang ada yang salah jika kau tidur dengannya?

Hah...

Lebih baik mereka mengurusi masalah mereka sendiri.

Kau mendengus saat sampai di kamarmu. Segera, kau letakkan bantal guling pada posisi semula seraya mengambil pakaian untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan garpu beradu sendok menggema dalam ruang makan yang sepi.

Kini kalian tengah duduk berhadapan—tanpa sepatah kata terucap.

Mengingat salah satu peraturan tak tertulis keluarga Akashi:

 _Makan dengan sopan—jangan bicara saat makan._

Pakaian yang kalian kenakan berupa seragam SMA Teiko.

Ya.

Mulai hari ini kau akan sesekolah dengan Akashi.

Kau mengambil cangkir dan meneguk teh pelan—selagi mata mengerling pada sekitar ruangan yang minim akan kehangatan.

Akashi terus memakan hidangan seperti biasa—dan kau tak memedulikannya. Cangkir kembali kau letakkan pada meja secara elegan.

Kemudian menyilang sendok garpu dalam piring berhubung telah selesai menyantap masakan. Sapu tangan kau raih seraya menghapus sisa makanan di sisi bibir.

Oh, kalian hanya makan berdua—meski kadang _maid_ dan _butler_ melewati tempat tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Akashi Sena telah meninggal karena sakit dua tahun lalu. Tentu kau sangat sedih, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah bagai sosok ibu keduamu.

Ayah Akashi? Kau jarang melihatnya. Setiap hari ia berangkat subuh dan pulang larut—berhubung keluarga Akashi mengelola perusahaan besar.

Mengenai ayah dan ibumu, mereka telah meninggal—atau lebih tepatnya kau ditinggalkan mereka.

 _Mereka meninggalkanmu._

Mungkin inilah yang memicu sifat dinginmu—meski anehnya, kau selalu tak dapat bersikap dingin pada Akashi.

Kau menghela nafas—menunduk menatap piring dengan hidangan tak bersisa. "Sei, nanti temani aku keliling Teiko ya."

"Hn," jawab Akashi. Kau tersenyum simpul.

Ah, Akashi memang selalu bisa diandalkan!

Kau berdiri meninggalkan kursi—beranjak mengambil sepatu dalam rak dan mengenakannya, sementara menunggu Akashi.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi telah berdiri di sampingmu—mengenakan sepatu. Kau yang lebih cepat selesai segera berjalan masuk dalam mobil.

Meski, sekali kau berbalik menghadap Akashi dan berteriak dengan seringaian.

"Cepat atau kutinggal!"

Akashi tahu kau tak serius, karenanya bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum.

Ia berdecak. "Ck. Aku tahu."

.

 _ **Finally chapter 1, done!**_

 **Huahaha, saya rada stress buat ini karena karakter readernya rada beda dari karakter-karakter yang saya buat sebelumnya wwww**

 **Ini karakter saya banget. Saya kayak gini lho di real life www**

 **Bahkan scene tidur bareng juga berdasarkan real life eh *plak***

 **Meski sudah ngak sih... ehehehe (dulu kelas SMP 2 masih gini huehehe)**

 **Balasan review anon:**

 _ **-guest**_

 _ **Ini sudah lanjut kok x3**_

 _ **Makasih reviewnya~**_

 _ **-nechan**_

 _ **Ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya xD**_

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, review, fave, dan follow cerita ini x3**

 **Saya senang banyak yang berminat :3**

 **Sekian~!**

 **~alice dreamland**


	3. Chapter 2

**Stay by My Side**

 ***Chapter 2***

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixIgnorant!Reader, slight KisexReader, OOC, Request Nakamura Hikari**

 _Limousin_ mewah memarkir di depan gerbang SMA Teiko—sukses menjadi objek pandang seluruh warga. Sang supir turun dan cepat membuka pintu—mempersilahkan dirimu dan Akashi turun.

Disusul _bodyguard_ berpakaian hitam muncul dari berbagai arah—berbaris manis dengan perlengkapan sempurna.

Wah wah, sepertinya sang ayah sangat protektif pada kedua anaknya.

Ya, dapat dikatakan Akashi Seichirou telah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri. Terlebih setelah sang ibu meninggal, ia semakin protektif.

Bisikan menyapa telingamu dari berbagai arah—mayoritas tercipta dari kaum hawa.

Yang bagi Akashi adalah lumrah, namun kau sebaliknya.

Kedua tas terselempang manis di tubuh kalian. Kau pun melirik Akashi—panik akan perhatian berlebih masyarakat sekitar.

Meski sifat dasarmu cuek, tetap saja kau risih diperbincangkan mereka.

Akashi tersenyum menenangkan—membuat rasa panikmu sedikit mereda. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah pertama—disusul olehmu yang mengikutinya masuk dalam gedung.

—dan supir serta para _bodyguard_ pun menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Teiko memang luar biasa.

Fasilitas lengkap, lingkungan bersih, tempat berkumpulnya umat terpandang.

Sungguh membuatmu terpana. Ya, sebelum ini kau memilih SMP Shion karena terkenal dalam bidang seninya, dan di sana semuanya tak sesempurna Teiko.

Kalian telah mengunjungi kepala sekolah. Ia telah menjelaskan semua tentang Teiko lengkap dengan visi misinya.

Ia tak memberitahukan kelasmu, hanya mengatakan: _"Aida-sensei adalah wali kelasmu."_

Kau tak memedulikannya, hanya mengangguk agar tak dicurigai meski sesungguhnya tak mengerti—dan sang kepsek pun memberikan salam penutup, membiarkanmu pergi.

Kini kau bersama Akashi tengah menyusuri salah satu koridor sekolah di lantai satu. Mengenal sifat kalian yang serupa—meski tidak sepenuhnya—menyebabkan suasana hening tanpa suara.

Akashi berjalan terus—kau mengikutinya.

Kalian sedang mencari papan pengumuman, di mana letak kelas seluruh murid tertampang. Kau hanya dapat berdoa bahwa kau sekelas dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun."

Suara polos bernada datar menyapa daun telingamu.

Akashi menghentikan langkah—menyadari seseorang di hadapan. Kau berhenti di sebelah Akashi—menautkan alis bingung, siapa gerangan sang pemanggil nama.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi—menatap lurus ke depan. Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata—heran. Mengikuti arah pandang Akashi, seraya membelalakan mata.

Tampak seorang lelaki berambut biru muda mengenakan seragam. Ekspresi datar, wajah tampan (manis), perilaku sopan tahu tata krama. Tak lupa seragam rapi khas murid teladan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Kau menegang sejenak. Kau yakin sebelumnya, tak ada orang disana. Lagipula, siapa dia? Kau netralisir degup jantung yang berpacu karena kaget, seraya kembali pada ekspresi semula.

"Kaori-sensei memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke ruang guru. Sepertinya berhubungan dengan kegiatan OSIS," jawab Kuroko.

Kau terdiam. Ya, kau tahu Akashi Seijuuro adalah sang ketua OSIS. Namun mengapa sekarang? Mungkin saja kau akan tersesat nantinya—meski persentasenya kecil.

Akashi menghela nafas—mengalihkan pandangan padamu. "[name], sebaiknya kau cari papan pengumumannya sendiri."

Kau mengangguk. Akashi pun berjalan menjauh—meninggalkanmu dengan Kuroko di koridor. Kau tatap nanar punggungnya hingga menghilang di tikungan, kemudian beralih pada Kuroko.

"... _Anata wa dare_?" [1] tanyamu singkat. Kuroko menoleh padamu.

" _Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." [2] Kau mengangguk datar.

"[surname][name], _yoroshiku_."

Kuroko mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. "Kalau begitu salam kenal, [name]-san."

Kau membalas senyumannya. " _Jaa_ , aku pergi dulu Kuroko-kun."

Kakimu melangkah tanpa menunggu respon—meski sekali berbalik, mendapati sang lelaki tak lagi dalam posisi.

Menghela nafas lega dan berjalan lurus menyusuri koridor tanpa arah jelas. Terus lurus, lurus, dan lurus—manik mata memerhatikan sekitar. Siapa tahu kau temukan tujuanmu—papan pengumuman.

Meski secara logika, kau yakini banyak siswa berkumpul demi melihatnya—sehingga suasana menjadi ramai.

Namun koridor ini sepi. Padahal jendela kaca di sebelah koridor berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan, cocok bagi para _supporter_ untuk mendukung pemain favorit mereka.

Tapi sepertinya terdapat sesuatu yang menyebabkan murid enggan berada lama-lama.

Kau tak memedulikannya, toh tak lama lagi kau juga akan tahu.

" _AWAS!"_

Eh? Siapa?

Kau menoleh ke samping—mendapati sebuah bola bermotif hexagon hitam putih meluncur ke arahmu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Eh?"

Otakmu seakan malfungsi, langkahmu terhenti. Setelah beberapa detik—sistem syaraf pun menerima kabar, mengirim perintah balik tuk merespon.

Manik matamu melebar.

Bola mengenai kaca jendela.

 _Pranggg!_

Serpihan kaca berhamburan di udara.

Kau melangkah mundur—diri di ambang panik dan terkejut. Kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga jatuh terduduk.

Dan kini serpihan kaca berjatuhan tak teratur di hadapanmu—beserta sebuah bola.

Wajahmu memucat. Tubuhmu bergetar.

Oh, astaga. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah pada koridor ini.

"Ah!" Seorang lelaki memasuki koridor melalui jendela yang tak lagi berkaca. Tanpa memedulikan serpihan-serpihan tajamnya, ia meraih bola futsal yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kau menatapnya datar.

Cukup.

Yang kau inginkan hanyalah mencari kelasmu, dan apakah horoskopmu berada di urutan terendah hingga kau harus mengalami kejadian semacam ini?

Tidak, kau ingat jelas hari ini horoskopmu mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi. Disertai ramalan yang cukup aneh:

 _Bertemu seseorang berperan penting dalam hidupmu._

Kau mendengus.

Tentu saja, toh mengetahui ini hari pertamamu di Teiko.

Tiba-tiba, pekikan nyaring menyapa telinga. "HUWAAA!"

Kau mengadah.

Oh. Lelaki tadi.

Sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari kehadiranmu dalam koridor. Membawa bola di tangan kiri, ia menghampirimu.

" _Gomen_ —ssu! _Daijoubu_?" [3] Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Eh?

Oh.

Rupanya kau belum berdiri sedari tadi karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Kau menatap manik matanya yang mencerminkan rasa bersalah. Helaian rambut pirang diterpa cahaya mentari dari jendela tak berkaca. Pantulan sinar memperkuat aura bercahaya di sekitarnya. Ditambah wajah tampannya yang memesona.

Sedikit kau rasakan dadamu berdegup—meski tak kau mengerti maksudnya.

" _Un, daijoubu_ ," [4] jawabmu datar—menerima uluran tangannya. Sang pemuda menghela nafas lega, menarikmu untuk berdiri tegap di sebelahnya. Namun maniknya kembali melebar menyadari sesuatu.

"Tanganmu berdarah—ssu! Kau harus ke UKS!"

Kau menatap telapak tanganmu.

Ah, rupanya sebuah serpihan kaca menggores tanganmu cukup dalam. Tapi... mengapa kau tidak menyadarinya?

Segera, lenganmu ditarik tanpa persetujuan sang empunya.

"Kita ke UKS!" Pemuda itu berucap khawatir.

Kau memprotes—berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun tak bisa, genggamannya terlalu erat. Dan astaga, larinya cepat sekali! Koridor demi koridor kalian lewati, dan kau sadar tak sedikit siswi menatapmu sirik serta iri.

Hei, siapa memangnya lelaki ini?

Kesulitan menyeimbangkan langkahmu dengannya, nafasmu terengah-engah saat sampai di UKS. Bisikan terdengar dari murid di sepanjang koridor.

" _Siapa dia?"_

" _Meski cantik, aku tidak rela menyerahkan Kise-kun padanya."_

" _Enaknya, aku juga ingin seperti itu!"_

" _Murid baru? Sombong sekali—berani memegang Kise-kun."_

Kau menautkan kedua alis.

Kau tidak menyentuhnya, lagipula ia yang menarikmu—bukan kau! Kau tidak pernah mau diperlakukan begini! Ia yang dengan seenak hati membawamu!

Dan, hei! Apakah pemuda di sebelahmu tak menyadarinya?!

"Ayo kita masuk." Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Kau mengangguk—mendengus cukup keras agar terdengar oleh para murid yang memperbincangkan dirimu.

Mereka tersentak—bisikan menghilang bagai angin seketika. Kau menyeringai kecil.

Lelaki itu pun membuka pintu.

"Eh? Di mana penjaga UKSnya—ssu?" tanyanya—menoleh kesana kemari mendapati UKS yang kosong. Kau tak menanggapi, masuk seraya memandang pada sekeliling.

Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan dua buah ranjang, lemari kayu (tampaknya tempat menyimpan obat-obatan), meja lebar dengan cermin dan berbagai alat lainnya, serta sebuah berkas terkunci.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu ditutup. Kau menoleh ka arah sang lelaki yang kini berjalan dan sampai di depan lemari. Membukanya, mengaduk isinya.

Sebagai seorang gadis yang pintar, kau yakini ia mencari kotak P3K.

"Kalau cari kotak P3K, ada di meja." Kau menunjuk kotak kecil di permukaan meja. Pemuda itu membelalakan mata.

"Ah! Itu kotaknya—ssu!" Ia mengangkat dan membukanya—mengambil perban. "Ini perbannya!"

Pemuda itu menghampirimu. " _Arigatou_... em _, anata_ _no namae wa_?" [5]

"[surname][name]." Kau mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur—menyebabkan dirimu harus mengadah untuk menatapnya.

" _Jaa_... [surname]cchi, _arigatou_! [surname]cchi murid baru—ssu?"

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis—melihatnya berlutut mengambil sebelah tanganmu, memerbannya dengan ahli.

"Aku bisa memerban sendiri, dan... cchi? Tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Tapi itu imut—ssu." Ia bersikeras—tatapan terpusat pada tanganmu yang belum selesai diperban.

Kau menghela nafas. "Bagiku tidak, cerewet."

" _Hidoi_ —ssu! Panggil namaku yang benar!" [6] Pemuda itu menggembungkan kedua pipi—memperkuat pendapatmu bahwa dia sangat _childish_.

"Kau belum memberitahuku," jawabmu polos.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengenalku—ssu?" tanyanya—mengadah. Kau menggeleng acuh tak acuh. Ia berdiri, selesai memerban tanganmu.

"Memang aku harus mengenalmu?" Dan perkataanmu sukses membuat tiga panah imajiner menembus hati sang lelaki secara beruntun.

"Huwaa! [surname]cchi _hidoiii_!" Ia pun meratap di pojok UKS—membuatmu sedikit tak tega. Yah, entah tertular siapa lidahmu jadi setajam sekarang.

"Hah... Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Kau memutar kedua mata—tidak ingin mencari masalah pada hari pertama. "Sekarang beritahu namamu."

"Kise Ryouta." Lelaki itu tersenyum cerah. "Namaku Kise Ryouta—ssu!"

Kau mengerjap melihat pemulihan batinnya yang sangat cepat.

"Oh," jawabmu. "Kelas?"

"10-A! Kalau [surname]cchi?"

Kau menggidikan kedua bahu. "Aku belum melihat papan pengumuman. Dan kelas berapa yang wali kelasnya Aida-sensei?"

Oke, ini bukan tipemu untuk bertanya panjang lebar. Namun kau sudah malas mencari papan pengumuman.

Terlebih, lihat jam! Sepertinya kau sudah terlambat dua puluh menit lebih.

"Aida-sensei? Itu kelas 10-A—ssu. Kelasku."

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis. "Oh. Berarti aku kelas 10-A."

"Heh?" Kise heran. "Jadi [surname]cchi sekelas denganku—ssu?"

Kau mengangguk datar.

Dan kau menyesal karena lelaki itu dengan erat langsung memelukmu dari depan—sukses membuatmu nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu dan kau berani memelukku?!"

.

.

.

Kalian berjalan berdampingan. Karena Kise tahu arah, ia sedikit berada di depan. Tentu karena tahu kalian sekelas, kau memutuskan untuk pergi bersama.

Koridor telah kosong—menyisakan dirimu bersama Kise.

"Kise-kun."

Kise menoleh—menatapmu heran. "Ada apa, [surname]cchi?"

" _Arigatou_ sudah memerban tanganku." Kau tersenyum tulus. Kise tercekat. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

Otomatis, kau ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat jalan."

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir [surname]cchi sangat cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu," gumamnya tidak jelas—menggaruk pipi dengan jemari tangan kanan. Tampak sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kau menatapnya aneh. "Maksudmu apa? Cepatlah. Aku tak ingin semakin terlambat."

"He? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa—ssu?"

"Jam sembilan."

"... [surname]cchi."

"Hm?"

"... KITA TERLAMBAT SETENGAH JAM—SSU! BAGAIMANA INI?! HUWAAA! APALAGI SEKARANG PELAJARAN AIDA-SENSEI!" Kise meracau berbagai hal yang tak kau pahami.

Kau mendengus kesal. " _Urusai na_ , berisik."

Kise membelalakan mata. " _HIDOI_ —SSU! KENAPA [SURNAME]CCHI BISA TENANG DI SAAT SEPERTI INI?!"

"Aku murid baru, Kise-kun," sindirmu. "Mungkin saja _sensei_ memberiku toleransi."

Kise mengangguk ragu. "... A-Ah, aku lupa bagian itu."

Dan kau mendapati kepalanya tertunduk—tampak sedikit sedih.

Kau menghela nafas—muncul rasa iba melihatnya. "Tapi aku bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa kau menolongku. Entah efektif atau tidak, kurasa dapat meringankan hukumanmu."

Kise mengadahkan kepala—manik matanya berbinar, senyuman lebar terlukis di parasnya yang menawan.

" _Arigatou_ , [surname]cchi!"

.

 **Setelah ga update karena pulsa, iya. Pulsa. Akhirnya saya update juga,** _ **banzaiii**_ **!**

 **Btw, ini kamusnya (meski saya cukup yakin semuanya paham, ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga ._.)/**

 _ **[1]: "... Siapa kau?"**_

 _ **[2]: "Halo, Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal."**_

 _ **[3]: "Maaf—ssu! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"**_

 _ **[4]: "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."**_

 _ **[5]: "Terima kasih... em, siapa namamu?"**_

 _ **[6]: "Kejam—ssu! Panggil namaku yang benar!"**_

 **Balasan review anon:**

 _ **-nechan**_

 _ **Makasih banyak, ini sudah lanjut :''3 Terima kasih banyak reviewnya :D**_

 **Terima kasih banyak yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, fave, fol, dan mereview! Saya suka ketika seseorang mengomentari gaya bahasa atau memberi masukan/saran mengenai cerita saya huehehe.**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Akashi terdiam di bangku kelas—mengetuk pensil berulang kali pada permukaan meja. Wajahnya kusut dan ekspreksinya sukses membuat sekelas ingin menghindar darinya.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu? Sepertinya semua sudah tahu.

Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah [surname][name].

Kau tak peka bahwa Akashi mencarimu semenjak dirinya selesai berurusan dengan sang guru. Ia tak menemukanmu, dan berakhir kembali ke kelas dengan tangan kosong.

Dapat dikatakan Akashi telah tahu bahwa kau sekelas dengannya—setelah melihat papan pengumuman sendiri, mengingat dirinya memerintahkanmu untuk pergi mengecek sebelumnya.

Awalnya ia mengira kau akan datang beberapa menit kemudian, mengetahui dirimu yang tergolong tepat waktu.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan sang guru tetap melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa dirimu—oh, tanpa Kise juga.

Dan itu sukses membuat Akashi kalut (tentunya mengenai dirimu, bukan Kise).

Perasaan cemas, heran, dan ingin menyerbu—dengan gunting karena tak memberikan kabar selama setengah jam—bercampur jadi satu.

Meski ingin menyerbu, mungkin dapat diubah menjadi 'menyerbu dengan seribu pertanyaan beruntun'—mengenai perilaku yang tak ia awasi selama setengah jam.

" _[name]. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu selama ini?"_


	4. Chapter 3

" _Ne_ , Kise-kun."

Oke, ini bukan tipemu memulai percakapan. Namun kau tak tahan lagi. Semenjak tadi, pertanyaan ini terus berputar dalam benakmu tanpa henti.

" _Nani_ , [surname]cchi?"

Diam sejenak—hingga pita suaramu bercakap. "Dimana bolanya?"

"Bola?" Kise menghentikan langkah. Kau ikut menghentikan langkah—menunggu jawaban Kise di tengah koridor sepi tanpa insan lain selain kalian.

Jada dua detik.

Manik mata Kise melebar. "HUWAA! [SURNAME]CCHI! SEPERTINYA BOLANYA TERTINGGAL DI KORIDOR SAAT AKU MENARIKMU TADI! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

Menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan, kau menatapnya lurus tanpa ekspresi. " _Urusai_ , kalau begitu seharusnya sudah diambil orang. Kita harus masuk kelas."

" _D-Demo_ , kalau belum bagaimana? Huwaaa, lagipula aku bukan dari klub sepak bola!"

Kise tampak frustasi. Kau menghela napas—melepaskan kedua tanganmu, melipatnya di depan dada.

"Minta maaf. Beres, kan?" ujarmu singkat.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Meminta maaf tidak semudah itu, [surname]cchi!"

Kau mendesah. "Sudahlah, kita masuk kelas saja."

"HEE?! TAPI, BOLANYA—"

Pandanganmu berubah. Kau mentapnya tajam serta lurus. Hawa gelap berpencaran di balik punggung.

"Masuk kelas," tekanmu. "Kau dengar tidak?"

Kise meneguk ludah. Entah mengapa ia merasa dirimu mirip dengan seseorang.

" _H-Ha'i_." Kise tak berani berucap banyak, ia pun berjalan di depanmu—menuntun hingga sampai ke depan pintu coklat berpapan '10-A'.

"Terima kasih." Kau bergumam samar—tatapan lurus ke pintu dengan ekspresi datar.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama."

 **Stay by My Side**

 ***Chapter 3***

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixIgnorant!Reader, slight KisexReader, OOC, Request Nakamura Hikari**

Mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali seraya membukanya—menampakkan kelas beranggotaan tiga puluh murid yang langsung menatap kalian heran.

Kau meneliti kelas, dan mendapati dua kursi kosong.

Dua kursi yang bersebelahan.

Manik matamu melebar—menyadari fakta.

TIIIDDAAAKKKKK!

Kau tidak mau sebangku dengan lelaki cerewet ini! Bisa-bisa konsentrasimu buyar dan nilaimu menurun! Mendapat peringkat tiga saat ujian masuk sudah buruk menurutmu—setidaknya kau ingin mendapat peringkat kedua.

Namun Midorima Shintarou-lah yang berhasil meraihnya.

Peringkat satu? Tentu saja Akashi Seijuuro.

Kau menghela napas—mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi, dan mendapati seorang guru berambut coklat pendek membawa tongkat dengan senyuman manis di hadapanmu.

Iya, senyuman manis.

Meski tak dipungkiri terdapat perempatan ganda di pelipisnya—serta hawa gelap mencuar di balik punggung, membuatmu sedikit bergidik.

Tapi... Bagaimana bisa kau tak menyadari kehadirannya?

Menautkan kedua alis, kau menoleh—mendapati Kise panik dengan keringat dingin.

"A-Aida-sensei, ma-maaf kami terlambat—ssu!" Kise membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Kau ikut membungkuk, meski hanya empat puluh lima derajat.

Seketika, kalian menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. Murid-murid yang semula sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, memandang kalian antusias.

Kau menegakkan tubuh—disusul Kise. Manikmu melirik ke arah murid. Entah mengapa kau malas berurusan dengan sang guru—kakimu lelah berjalan menyusuri koridor, ingin segera duduk.

Cepat, manik matamu meneliti murid satu per satu—hingga kau dapati wajah orang yang sangat kau kenal.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Kau menghela napas lega—bersyukur masih diperbolehkan sekelas dengan teman terbaikmu pada Yang Maha Esa.

Tapi, ada yang aneh.

Ekspresinya.

Ekspresinya tampak sangat kesal.

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata.

Pensil di tangan Akashi patah jadi dua—aura gelap mencuar di balik punggungnya. Semua murid ikut merinding merasakan suasana kelas yang buruk seketika.

Kau berkeringat dingin.

Gawat.

Sepertinya Akashi marah padamu, meski kau tak tahu apa salahmu.

Dan lagi—

Kau menatap sang guru yang masih tersenyum manis (sadis)—menepuk penggaris di tangannya berulang kali, ancang-ancang memberi hukuman. "Apa alasan kalian terlambat, hm? Ini sudah setengah jam lebih."

—tidak hanya Akashi, sang guru pun terlihat murka.

" _Gomenasai sensei_ , saya murid baru dan tersesat saat mencari papan pengumuman."

Wanita itu melebarkan senyum—membuatnya semakin mengerikan. "Tapi seharusnya tak memerlukan waktu setengah jam lebih hanya untuk mencari papan pengumuman, kan?"

Ekspresimu tetap datar—meski sesungguhnya hati malangmu menjerit frustasi, betapa lelahnya dirimu akan cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan di hari ini.

"Sebenarnya saat sedang mencari papan pengumuman, saya bertemu Kise-kun." Kau berucap. "Ada kecelakaan dan akhirnya kami terpaksa ke UKS."

"Jadi intinya kalian terlambat karena salah seorang dari kalian terluka?" Sang guru memijit keningnya.

" _U-Un_ , [surname]cchi terluka—ssu. Karenanya, aku membantu memerban tangannya." Kise angkat bicara. Kau mengangguk—tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Wanita berambut coklat itu memandang kalian berdua bergantian—seakan berusaha mendeteksi kebohongan melalui mimik wajah—seraya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali..." Perempatan siku-siku mulai tampak beserta aura gelap menggumpal—membuatmu kembali merinding. "Jangan harap ada toleransi."

" _H-H'AI_!"

" _H-Hai_ , Aida-sensei."

"Sekarang kalian boleh duduk."

Kise langsung berlari menuju tempat duduknya, sesekali dipuji beberapa teman sekelas—mayoritas lelaki—karena berhasil menghidar dari murka sang guru.

Kau hendak duduk, jika saja sang guru tidak memperingatimu.

"Eh—tunggu, kau murid baru, kan? Perkenalkan dirimu." Kau mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk datar. Melangkah menuju depan kelas, mengibaskan rambut ke belakang punggung karena risih—menatap seluruh penjuru kelas dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik.

"[surname][name], _yoroshiku_." Datar.

Hening.

Sekelas hening—canggung. Beberapa murid ragu mengemukakan pendapat. Mungkin karena auramu yang terkesan negatif dan _gloomy_ , membuat siswa-siswi menjadi tegang.

Hingga seorang gadis berambut hitam mengangkat tangannya—nekat menatap lurus manik matamu meski raut wajah dilingkupi rasa takut.

" _A-Ano_ , [surname]-san dari se-sekolah mana?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Shion." Kali ini kau menjawab disertai senyuman tipis—mencairkan suasana kelas. Beberapa terperangah dan tak sedikit siswi berbisik kala SMP Shion disebut. Kau menghela napas pelan, kemudian murid lain mengangkat tangan.

"Kenapa [surname]-san pindah ke Teiko?" tanya seorang lelaki, rambutnya coklat kehitaman dengan seragam tak rapi.

"Karena teman masa kecilku berada di sini. Dan karena kami sangat dekat, akhirnya aku pun menyusulnya pindah kemari." Kali ini, bibirmu tak kuasa menahan senyuman manis—dan sekelas pun tercekat.

Suasana berubah ricuh.

Gadis berkacamata di barisan depan mengangkat tangan. "Siapa nama teman masa kecilmu? Apa dia di kelas ini?"

Kau mengangguk kecil—memandang sekeliling, mendapati sekelas menghentikan aktivitas sejenak karena rasa penasaran.

Senyuman langkamu merekah—menatap lurus sang pemuda merah yang memandangmu datar namun menusuk. "Akashi Seijuuro."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He—

"HEEEEEEHHHHH?!" koor mayoritas murid—membuatmu terpaksa menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan. Manik mata mendelik sebal. Reaksi mereka sungguh menganggu.

 _Sungguh, apa ada yang salah?_

.

.

.

 _ **KKRRRIIINNNGGGG!**_

Bel makan siang menggema—memasuki indra pendengaran setiap murid dalam kelas. Guru dalam ruangan pun mengakhiri pelajaran, keluar kelas—menyisakan murid yang seketika berhambur menghampiri meja kawan baru mereka.

Dan sekarang—tiga per empat murid kelas 10-A mengerubungi mejamu dan menyerbu dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang tumpang tindih.

Berhubung introduksi dirimu dipotong demi melanjutkan pelajaran Aida-sensei yang sangatlah berharga. Yah, meski kau ragu apakah kelas sesungguhnya berminat akan pelajaran tersebut—karena tak sedikit murid tidur pulas di balik buku berdiri.

"Tolong ucapkan satu per satu." Wajahmu menggelap.

Pertanyaan dari murid-murid tak dapat kau cerna, ditambah rengekan Kise sukses memperburuk keadaan. Bahkan kau rasa nafsu makan pun hilang karena ocehnya yang tiada henti sedari pelajaran bermula.

Sungguh. Lelaki ini harus tahu kata _stop_!

Oh, dan kini Kise sang teman sebangku sedang menarik-narik tangan kirimu. Ia terus memanggil namamu, membujuk untuk makan bersama dengan keenam teman baiknya.

Dan plus rentetan pertanyaan teman sekelas, daun telinga serasa diterkam badai suara. Menggigit bibir karena emosi yang membuncah, kau pun berdiri—mengulangi peringatan awalmu yang tak berefek.

"Tolong ucapkan satu per satu!" ulangmu—lebih keras. Manikmu menatap lurus teman-teman sekelas.

Kali ini berhasil. Semua bungkam, termasuk Kise.

"Aku tidak dapat mendengar pertanyaan jika kalian mengatakannya secara bersamaan." Kau mendesah, kemudian menoleh pada Kise—memandangnya dingin juga tajam. "Dan kau, berhenti menarik-narik tanganku. Aku tidak mau makan bersamamu."

"Huwee! [surname]cchi _hidooiii—_ ssu!" Kise nangis buaya.

Entah keberapa kalinya hari ini kau dikatai _hidoi_ olehnya, namun kau tak peduli. Manik matamu beralih pada teman sekelas yang memandangmu dan Kise curiga—dan kau sadari tangan Kise masih memeluk lengan kirimu.

Kau menghela napas—mengabaikannya, memandang murid yang merumpi di mejamu dengan pandangan heran. Ekspresi mereka tampak aneh di matamu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmmm, apa hubungan [surname]-san dengan Kise-sama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang—blasteran Amerika-Jepang. Nada suaranya angkuh, kau tak menyukainya. Tatapannya juga meremehkan.

Kau mengernyit. Kise-sama? Apakah lelaki banci yang menganggu pekerjaanmu sedari tadi layak disebut seperti itu? Kau pun tak tahu.

Memutuskan mengabaikan panggilan norak tersebut, kau menatapnya lurus—datar. "Kami baru tadi pagi bertemu, tapi dia seenaknya menempel padaku. Aku tidak menyukainya—seperti lintah."

Beberapa murid menahan tawa mendengar komentar pedasmu. Sang gadis pirang menautkan alis, kemudian melangkah anggun ke depan pintu—di mana kau dapati tiga temannya menunggu.

Semua cantik, namun masuk dalam kolum penggangu (itulah yang kau simpulkan melihat mereka yang tampak tak menyukaimu).

Menggidikan kedua bahu—menyadari Kise melepaskan tanganmu. Kau menoleh padanya heran.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, entah ia sungguh sedih atau menggunakan obat tetes mata saat kau tak melihat—kau tak tahu. Yang pasti, kau tidak mempermasalahkannya saat lelaki itu berdiri dan berlari menuju sudut kelas.

Dan menit-menit selanjutnya ia lalui dengan diam berjongkok di sana, aura kelam mengelilinginya—kadang menimbulkan suara isakan pelan yang mengerikan.

Kau mendesah kesal. Sungguh kekanakan teman sekelasmu ini. Tidak bisakah ia mencontoh Akashi yang lebih dewasa? Ia sudah kelas 1 SMA! Ia tidak bisa terus berperilaku bagai anak balita!

"[surname]-chan tadi bilang [surname]-chan itu teman masa kecilnya Akashi-san. Bagaimana sifat Akashi-san menurut [surname]-chan?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat—terpancar rasa penasaran di manik matanya.

Tatapanmu beralih padanya. "Biasa saja."

"Ehhh? Benarkah?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua terlihat kecewa. "Padahal kalian sangat serasi."

Kau mendelik heran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memedulikan hal-hal seperti itu." Menggidikan bahu acuh tak acuh, cuek. "Lagipula—"

"[name]."

Ucapanmu dipotong, kau menoleh—mendengar suara datar nan dingin khas teman masa kecilmu. "Ah, Sei."

Suasana meja yang awalnya ricuh menjadi tenang—atau tegang. Keheningan melanda dan semua terlihat ragu tuk kembali bertanya.

Murid-murid yang mengitarimu segera melangkah cepat keluar kelas—pergi ke kantin (mengingat mereka telah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit kala menyerbumu dengan rentetan pertanyaan).

Entahlah, sepertinya para murid cenderung takut akan figur sang _emperor_ yang menurutmu sangat penyayang (sekali lagi, kau sadar bahwa pikiranmu lain dari yang lain).

Lelaki merah itu menatap Kise yang masih di sudut dengan aura kelamnya.

"Ryouta, sampai kapan kau mau diam di sana? Yang lain sudah menunggu di atap." Dan seakan tersadar, Kise langsung berdiri—berbalik menghadap Akashi. Maniknya melebar panik, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis.

"HUWAA, _GOMENE_ AKASHICCHI! AKU LUPAAAA!" Pemuda kuning itu langsung berlari keluar kelas—menuju atap.

Derap kakinya menggema samar hingga akhirnya menghilang—menyisakan dirimu beserta Akashi dalam kelas bermandikan cahaya matahari siang.

Semenit berlalu, namun Akashi tak kian berkata. Kau pun menaikkan alis heran—melihatnya termenung.

"Sei, ada apa?"

Akashi mengadahkan kepala, dan kau dapati ia menatapmu kesal. Ohya—tadi Akashi marah padamu. Tapi karena apa? Kau yakin kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Di mana _bento_ nya?" Kau tersentak—merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalmu yang dibuat oleh _butler_ keluarga Akashi.

Akashi mendekatkan dirinya padamu hingga jarak terpaut satu tegel—tangan kanannya menarik pergelangan tanganmu, sementara kiri memegang kotak bekal lain. Kakinya mulai berjalan keluar kelas, diikuti olehmu.

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata.

Langkah kalian konstan, tidak terlalu cepat—tapi lambat juga tidak. Akashi terus berjalan, sesekali belok pada tikungan. Kau hanya mengikuti tanpa mempersalahkan pergelangan tangan yang dicekang erat.

Kau sadar. Akashi sedari tadi menunggumu dalam kelas. Ia tidak keluar terlebih dahulu, atau meninggalkanmu—toh ini hari pertamamu di SMA Teiko.

"[name]." Tiba-tiba Akashi menghentikan langkah—berbalik menghadapmu. Kau ikut berhenti—menatapnya dengan sepasang mata berkerlip heran.

"Katakan kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Maniknya memandangmu lurus, sangat serius. Jemarinya melepaskan cengkraman pergelangan tanganmu.

Kau mengerjap. Batinmu heran, mengapa tiba-tiba Akashi bertanya sesuatu seperti ini? Bukankah hal itu sudah pasti?

Tanpa sadar, kau tersenyum geli—kemudian tertawa kecil. Kau tahu Akashi semakin memicingkan mata—menusukmu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Karenanya, sesegera mungkin kau menghentikan tawa—menggantinya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita sejak kecil sudah bersama-sama, kan? Sepertinya meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang mustahil, Sei."

Pandangan Akashi berubah teduh. Rasa kesalnya mereda. Beban serasa hilang dalam sekejab. Kau menyadari perubahan mimiknya

Ia menggandeng tanganmu lembut—sangat lembut—seraya tersenyum.

 _Deg!_

Kau terdiam. Jantungmu berdetak lebih kecang.

Padahal ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa—bahkan kau sudah sering melihatnya di rumah. Tidak ada yang istimewa atau pun spesial.

Namun mengapa kali ini...

"Hari ini kita makan di atap."

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata. Ekspresi Akashi telah kembali datar. Sensasi tadi hilang, tersisa genggaman hangat pada kedua tangan yang saling bertaut erat.

Mungkin hanya ilusi.

"Terserah." Kau menggidikan kedua bahu. "Dan Sei—"

Akashi menatapmu bingung.

"—aku menyayangimu." Entahlah, bibirmu bergerak sendiri. Tak lupa senyuman semanis madu tertampang jelas di wajah.

Lelaki itu mengerjap—kemudian melangkah cepat tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuatmu ikut berjalan di samping meski bingung melanda pikiran.

Sungguh, Akashi heran. Sejak dulu, kau suka sekali mengucapkan rentetan kata yang sangat memalukan (yang bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro harus berpikir matang sebelum mengucapkannya).

Namun sepertinya bagimu berbeda. Kau selalu saja dapat mengatakan hal semacam itu tanpa berpikir dua kali—terlalu cuek akan konsekuensi.

Lelaki itu menghela napas—tak kuasa menahan semburat merah yang tercipta pada kedua pipi putihnya. Manik Akashi menatap lurus koridor, sementara kau melangkah dalam diam.

Akhirnya, Akashi bersuara. "Aku tahu. Dan jangan ucapkan kalimat itu pada orang lain selain aku."

"... Ha?"

.

 _ **Weird**_ **, saya tahu. Tapi semoga semuanya suka :''3**

 **Saya pengen coba humor tapi jadinya garing banget *krik* /plak**

 **Tapi biarlah. Lagipula ini memang** _ **part of the plot**_ **kok. Ini balasan review anon:**

 _ **-Dewi chan**_

 _ **Ini sudah lanjut, semoga tetap memuaskan ya x3**_

 _ **Fufufu, itu lihat saja nanti /?/ Terima kasih telah merespon :3**_

 _ **-kumaa**_

 _ **Sebenernya karena xReader, saya sengaja ngak kasih deskripsi lengkap. Jadi reader bisa bayangin sendiri charanya seperti apa ._.)a**_

 _ **Tapi jika Anda mau tahu, saya membayangkan charanya sebagai seorang gadis berambut panjang sedada berwarna coklat tua dengan ujung ikal.**_

 _ **Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih telah mereview :3**_

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang telah fave, fol, baca, dan mereview. Maaf jika fict ini aneh atau apa. Semoga Nakamura-san puas dengan hasil chap yang saya usahakan biar enteng /?**

 **Sekian! :3**

 **~alice dreamland**


	5. Chapter 4

Akashi menggandeng tanganmu menuju atap. Kedua bekal masih kalian pegang pada satu tangan bebas. Kau diam—menikmati setiap langkah seirama yang kalian lalui bersama.

Pemuda di sebelahmu juga tampak nyaman dengan atmosfir tenang pada koridor minim insan berlalu lalang. Ah, Akashi kan memang cenderung tak banyak bicara.

Tak lama, kalian telah sampai di depan pintu atap.

Kau mengerjap kala Akashi membuka pintu—menarikmu masuk dalam ruangan terbuka tersebut. Awalnya kau duga lokasi itu tenang, berpemandangan indah, dengan tanah semen kuat bersih, dan sejuk.

" _Dai-chan! Aku kan sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukmu!"_

" _Geh, Satsuki! Singkirkan itu! Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Kurokocchi! Kau mau mencoba masakan Momocchi—ssu?"_

" _Kyaaaaa! Tetsu-kun mau?!"_

" _Maaf, Momoi-san. Aku sudah memberi roti di kantin."_

—Tapi coret kata tenang. Di sini jauh dari kata tenang.

 **Stay by My Side**

 ***Chapter 4***

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixIgnorant!Reader, slight KisexReader, OOC, Request Nakamura Hikari**

Terus terang, kau suka suasana damai tentram tanpa pencemaran suara berlebihan.

Dan entah, kau tak menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilmu setiap hari hidup dalam lingkup kecil yang berisik dan buat pusing kepala.

Terlebih dengan kehadiran Kise Ryouta sang model ahli tutur kata.

Ups, padahal kau jelas-jelas mendengar perintah Akashi untuk Kise segera ke atap. Sekali lagi—salahkan naturmu yang tidak peduli akan lingkungan sekitar.

Dalam ruangan terbuka itu—kau dapati enam orang berbeda warna rambut. Ah, maksudmu delapan orang; termasuk dirimu dan Akashi. Sedikit kau heran, itu asli atau dicat? Kenapa warnanya begitu norak?

Kini kalian berdua telah bergabung makan bersama mereka—duduk membentuk lingkaran. Dengan Akashi di sebelah kananmu, lanjut Midorima di sebelah kanan Akashi, kemudian Murasakibara, setelah itu Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko, dan kembali pada dirimu.

Kau sangat bersyukur posisimu berada di antara Kuroko dan Akashi. Jika di sebelahmu Kise, mungkin hal akan bertambah buruk dan nafsu makan hilang total.

(Apalagi mengingat Kise telah menerjangmu dengan pelukan erat penghabis udara tak lama setelah masuk dalam kawasan. Yang langsung kau hadiahi dengan rontaan—namun tidak membuahkan hasil; serta berhasil membuat Akashi turun tangan mengancamnya dengan gunting.)

Entahlah, kau tidak tahu apakah Akashi peduli padamu atau hanya karena dirimu yang dipeluk Kise menghalangi jalan masuk atap. Seingatmu, Akashi menatap Kise tajam—sangat tajam dan menakutkan—tak lupa aura gelap menggumpal yang berhasil membuat Kise mengambil langkah seribu dari posisi.

Kau sudah terbiasa dengan karakter Akashi yang berubah-ubah, jadi tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh ia tetap Akashi di lihat dari mana pun juga.

Ehem. Kembali pada sekeliling.

Jadi, seiring mendengar percakapan mereka, kau sadar bahwa keenam teman (entah mengapa kau tak yakin mengenai hal ini, sungguh) Akashi adalah rekan setimnya dalam ekstrakulikuler basket—kecuali Momoi yang berkedudukan sebagai _manager_.

"Dia siapa, Satsuki?" Seorang lelaki berambut biru tua menunjukmu dengan tak sopan. Kau mendelik—menjawab meski tahu pertanyaan itu diajukan pada sang gadis berambut merah muda.

"[surname][name], _yoroshiku_." Datar—sedikit membungkuk.

"Momoi Satsuki, _yoroshiku_ [surname]-chan!" Gadis merah jambu berucap—melambaikan tangan. "Lalu lelaki di sebelahku ini Aomine Daiki. Dia teman masa kecilku!"

Kau mengangguk. Hendak menyendok nasi lagi jika tak menyadari Akashi menatapmu lurus. Kau menoleh heran—menaikkan sebelah alis. Namun jika Akashi mau membicarakannya, pasti akan dikatakan—jadi kau putuskan tidak menghiraukannya.

Kembali memandang sekeliling, pandanganmu bertemu dengan seorang lelaki asing bertubuh raksasa—setidaknya itu pendapatmu. "Kau siapa? Tolong perkenalkan dirimu."

Ia menatapmu sayu—bertutur malas, "Murasakibara Atsushi... _yoroshiku_ [surname]-chin." Tangannya berusaha membuka bungkus camilan yang ia bawa. Kau mengerjap.

Chin...?

Kenapa ia memanggilmu seperti itu? Apakah ia seperti Kise yang suka memodifikasi nama panggilan seseorang? Tapi sepertinya lelaki ini terlalu malas melakukannya...

Ah, sudahlah. Kau menghela napas.

Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri jawabannya. Manikmu kembali meneliti suasana setiap insan dalam ruangan.

Kise dan Aomine tampak sedang mempeributkan sesuatu secara berisik, Momoi berusaha melerai mereka namun kemudian memeluk Kuroko—kala tidak berhasil—yang duduk makan dengan tenang (kasihan sekali karena kini ia menjadi korban tersedak).

Akashi memakan _bento_ nya secara tenang, begitu pula Midorima (meski kau dapati _tsundere_ itu sedikit mendelik pada Aomine dan Kise dengan tidak suka).

Memutuskan mengabaikan, kau kembali melahap nasi beserta lauk pauknya yang telah dibuka. Sepuluh menit berlalu tenang—bagimu yang tak hiraukan sekitar—selagi mulut mengunyah.

Nasi dengan sup tofu andalan _butler_ keluarga Akashi memang sangat enak. Apalagi mengingat ia telah bersama kalian semenjak kau diangkat bagian dalam keluarga mereka, pria dewasa itu telah tahu persis makanan kesukaan tuan muda.

Eh? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?

Jujur, kau bahkan bingung—atau malas berpikir—jika ditanyakan hal semacam itu. Karena itulah, kau cenderung mengikuti apa yang Akashi mau (kecuali ada hal yang kau tak suka—di saat itulah kau akan kukuh pada pendirianmu).

 _Butler_ keluarga Akashi—Yamashiro Takeda—juga mengerti jelas (ralat, sangat jelas) apa jawabanmu jika ditanyakan hal berupa pilihan.

" _Sama seperti Sei"_ atau _"Terserah."_

Lagipula Akashi adalah manusia dengan pilihan bagus nan memuaskan, kau yakin pilihannya selalu berhasil membuatmu puas (meski tak dipungkiri tidak semua yang Akashi pilih adalah hal yang kau 'sangat' sukai—intinya: lumayan).

Kau sangat jarang meminta atau menginginkan sesuatu (sekali lagi salahkan dirimu yang begitu cuek dan tak pedulian). Jika ada yang kau inginkan, kau pasti akan berusaha membelinya dengan uangmu sendiri—lebih tepatnya uang yang diberikan ayah Akashi dan uang kerja sambilan.

Eh? Kerja sambilan?

Ya. Terkadang kau mengikuti kerja sambilan pada liburan musim panas—atau jika ada pekerjaan yang menarik perhatianmu, kau akan _langsung_ mencobanya.

Akashi tentu tidak ikut, ia sudah sibuk dengan berbagai les serta urusan perusahaan ayahnya yang kelak diwariskan padanya. Sedangkan kau? Masa depanmu belum jelas—rencananya; kau akan diadopsi ayah Akashi dan ditunangkan.

Ia pernah memperbincangkannya denganmu sekali secara pribadi, kau sendiri tak masalah jika diadopsi—namun entah mengapa ayah Akashi yang merasa bimbang dengan keputusan ini. Namun waktu mendengar kata ditunangkan, mau tak mau kau sedikit kesal.

Selama ini kau adalah orang yang bebas, hidup tanpa terikat dengan sesuatu yang pasti, juga melakukan segala hal yang kau sukai secara sendiri. Jika ditunangkan, ada kemungkinan kebebeasanmu terambil—hidupmu diikat dan diatur.

Kau benci itu.

Namun setelah berpikir dua kali, sepertinya tak apa—toh kau yakin ayah Akashi juga menginginkan yang terbaik untumu yang notabene telah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

Kau menghela napas—bekal tanpa sadar telah habis dalam gengaman. Cepat, kau menutup kotak dan membungkusnya kembali dalam kain. Yang lain pun tampaknya telah selesai dengan makan mereka dan tengah bersantai.

Sepertinya kau selesai terakhir karena proses penyendokanmu yang kecil juga lamban—serta otak yang terus berpikir tanpa menyadari keadaan lingkungan.

" _Sou ieba_ , apa yang kelas kalian lakukan untuk festival nanti?" Midorima angkat bicara.

"Eh? Festival apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, [surname]? Setiap tahun di Teiko diadakan festival musim semi." Lelaki hijau itu menjawab—menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak berpindah posisi bahkan sesenti pun ( _mungkin hanya untuk terlihat keren_ —pikirmu).

"Oh ya, benar juga." Kau menggaruk sebelah pipi canggung. Baru teringat olehmu Akashi yang biasa mengajakmu mengikuti festival musim semi setiap tahun di sekolahnya pada masa SMP.

Tapi sungguh, ini baru hari pertama dan tak lama lagi diadakan festival? Memang, setahumu kelas tidak berubah—hanya beberapa murid dipindah serta dimasukkan (dan itu membuat sekelas mudah menentukan pilihan karena telah saling mengenal).

Namun tetap saja—tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Atau mungkin memang sengaja dilakukan dua minggu ke depan demi pembauran para murid baru?

Sepertinya iya.

"Eh— _chotto_ , darimana Midorimacchi mengenal [surname]cchi?!" Kise memekik tiba-tiba. Entah kau tak yakin, tapi sedikit kau rasa ada secuil ketidak sukaan (kecemburuan) di sana. Menghela napas pasrah, kau menjawab.

"Kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya, itu saja." Kau menyibak rambutmu ke belakang punggung—menoleh pada sekeliling, mengganti topik yang berkemungkinan memanjang. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan untuk festival tahun ini?"

Sebenarnya kau tidak terlalu penasaran, hanya saja ini pertanyaan yang pertama muncul di benakmu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Momoi membatin sejenak—dan ia tampak sangat manis di matamu saat melakukannya. Jika kau lelaki, kau yakin akan jatuh hati terhadapnya (masalahnya kau normal; kau itu perempuan— _straight_ , oke?).

"Kalau tidak salah, 10-D—ah, maksudku kelasku—melakukan Maid Café saat festival." Momoi tersenyum kecil. Kau mengangguk-angguk datar (meski hatimu sedikit antusias, kau jarang menunjukkan emosi berlebihan di hadapan orang lain).

"10-F melakukan drama musikal dan berbagai permainan pasangan." Aomine berujar acuh tak acuh. Permainan pasangan? Semacam _love trial_ kah?

"10-H—kelasku dan Murasakibara—melakukan _photo booth_ beragam latar dan tempat meramal," seru Midorima. Kau menaikkan sebelah alis. Meramal? Tipikal Midorima sekali.

"Kelasku, Akashicchi, dan [surname]cchi akan melakukan—"

"Drama dan Crossdressing Café." Akashi melanjutkan ucapan Kise—bekal telah terletak rapi di hadapannya. Dan aura gelap mencuar di balik punggungnya.

"Huwaa! Aku baru saja mau mengatakan itu!" Kise merengek. Kau tidak memedulikannya dan mulai masuk dalam kereta pikiran. Crossdressing? Jadi perempuan mengenakan seragam lelaki, dan lelaki mengenakan seragam perempuan?

Tapi— _wait_! Ada yang aneh di sini. Mengapa Akashi mau setuju dengan hal semacam ini? Apa ia mau mengenakan _wig_ berambut panjang dan _dress_ berumbai-rumbai penuh pita semacam itu?

Terakhir kali kau memintanya mengenakan _neko mimi_ , ia langsung menghujanimu dengan lusinan gunting—ah, cukup. Kau tidak mau mengingat memori pembuat trauma itu lagi—di mana dirimu menjadi sangat panik (dan _out of character_ ) berlarian menghindari maut.

"Pemilihannya berdasarkan _lottery_ , jadi semuanya harus setuju—ssu." Kise tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya, malah ini hanya penghelihatanmu atau ada aura beribu bunga bertaburan di sekelilingnya.

 _Weird_. Aneh sekali.

Kau sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya, mau memakai apa yang penting enak dan tidak terbuka—jadi intinya; kau suka mendapat pilihan menggunakan baju pria. Lain hal dengan sang _emperor_ yang tampaknya berpendapat sebaliknya.

Bukannya kau tidak mau menghiburnya, tapi siapa pun akan takut berhadapan dengan Akashi yang kini dipenuhi aura hitam menggumpal.

"K-Kelas 10-A melakukan drama apa?" tanya Momoi berusaha antusias—mencairkan suasana akibat aura kelam yang dikeluarkan Akashi Seijuuro seorang. "Juga bagaimana dengan drama musikalmu, Dai-chan?"

"Enggh, entahlah." Aomine memasukkan jari kelingking dalam telinganya. "Sepertinya Cinderella versi penuh nyanyian."

Momoi mengangguk-angguk. " _Jaa_ , bagaimana kelasmu, Ki-chan?"

"Drama Putri Tidur—ssu."

"Putri Tidur? Bukannya itu ada adegan ciumannya?" Aomine kembali angkat bicara—entah bagaimana ia bisa langsung _connect_ ke bagian tertentu.

Hening.

Semuanya _speechless_.

Tidak tahan suasana cangung, Midorima pun bertanya, "Apa kalian sudah tahu perannya?"

Kise menggeleng. "Belum, tapi setelah ini akan diundi—ssu."

"Sebenarnya kapan acara kelasnya ditentukan? Bukannya kita baru masuk hari ini?" tanyamu heran. Kali ini kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Sungguh, bukankah semuanya baru masuk hari ini? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?

"Tadi pagi, di saat kau tersesat," ucap Akashi. Kau mengalihkan pandangan padanya—mengerjap beberapa kali. Pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Kalau Kise, mungkin telah mendapatkan info tersebut dari kawan-kawan lamanya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kelas sekarang, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai." Akashi selaku ketua OSIS mengingatkan.

"Ah! Benar juga!" Kise berdiri diikuti yang lain lalu kalian semua pun berjalan pergi menuju kelas berbeda.

* * *

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , apa yang kau dapat?"

"Aku dapat bagian peri!"

" _Souka_? Aku dapat narator lho!"

"Curanggg! Aku dapat bagian ratu! Huh, apalagi rajanya Okie-kun! Bukan Kise-kun!"

Kini kelas 10-A telah selesai melakukan pengambilan peran serta murid yang bertugas di balik layar—toh tak mungkin semuanya tampil di panggung (hanya setengah lebih sedikit mendapat bagian akting).

Para perempuan sibuk mendiskusikan peran yang mereka dapat setelah melakukan _lottery_ —kecuali kau yang memilih duduk tenang membaca buku di bangku, tanpa (atau belum) membuka lipatan kertas yang diserahkan padamu.

 _Lottery_ itu berupa potongan-potongan kertas kecil bertulisan peran masing-masing dan dilipat—kemudian dikocok dan diambil.

Mayotitas murid lelaki tampaknya gembira dengan segala _role_ yang didapat. Sedangkan para wanita mengeluh—merasa dicurangi karena peran mereka berdialog banyak.

 _Brak!_

Tapi lain hal dengan lelaki berambut merah yang satu ini. Ia berdiri dari bangku, menggebrak meja—menyebabkan sekelas seketika tegang, memandangnya takut kala aura gelap mencuar di balik punggungnya.

Jemari Akashi memegang sebuah kertas yang terbuka, dengan tulisan rapi bertinta hitam—milik sekretaris kelas sang pengelola ide.

 **[Putri]**

Seketika semua melotot menyadarinya dan mundur seribu langkah—kecuali dirimu yang tak menyadari, menatap halaman buku intens. Kise yang takut pun berusaha memperingatimu—namun naas, tak kau hiraukan nasehat (atau ajakan) kaburnya.

" _Akashi-kun jadi putrinya?!_ Uso _!"_

" _Tunggu—kalian tidak memisahkan mana peran perempuan dan laki-laki?! Bagaimana ini! Akashi-kun tampak marah! Huwaa! Aku tidak mau mati muda!"_

" _Meski Akashi-sama marah, ia tetap keren ya!"_

" _Kau salah fokus! Kita harus lari dari tempat ini! Atau kita akan celaka!"_

" _Kyaa! Aku penasaran apa yang akan dikenakan Akashi-kun selaku putri absolut! Lalu siapa pangerannya? Kise-kun? Kuharap begitu!"_

" _Hei, tidak baik memikirkan hal semacam itu! Dan selain Kise-kun, [surname]-chan juga belum membuka lipatan kertasnya. Ada kemungkinan [surname]-chan jadi pangeran."_

Akashi yang telah mengangkat guntingnya—bersiap melempar—kembali menurunkan tangannya kala mendengar ucapan seorang murid lelaki. Meski ia hanya berbisik—telinganya mampu mendengar ucapan karena suasana sangatlah sunyi.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak seraya menghela napas. Mengalihkan pandang padamu yang sibuk membaca tanpa menyadari hampir terjadi perang dunia ketiga. Kau bahkan tak merespon meski Akashi telah berada di hadapanmu.

Kise? Ia menonton dari pinggir—bersama siswa-siswi lain.

"[name]." Akashi berucap datar. Tak menoleh sedikit pun, jemari membalikkan halaman—tanda kau sadar tapi mengacuhkan Akashi.

Mulai muncul perempatan di pelipis Akashi.

"[name]." Sedikit lebih keras—bonus penekanan pada ucapan. Telingannya mendapati kau menghela napas kecil, membuat Akashi mengerjap. Awalnya ia berharap kau akan menutup buku—mengalihkan pandang padanya seraya menanyakan apa maunya. Tapi—

"Iya, sebentar. Sedikit lagi halaman ini selesai."

—sepertinya itu sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk [surname][name] yang terlampau cuek. Bahkan kau tak menatap Akashi sedikit pun, tatapan terus lurus pada halaman novel misteri karangan Agatha Christie.

Perempatan di pelipis Akashi pun mengganda.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa begitu sabar menghadapimu yang setiap hari memberikannya jawaban serupa kala dipanggil atau pun diperintah.

Beruntung jika kau datang beberapa menit kemudian, tapi ada _case_ di mana kau bahkan menjawab namun merasa tidak menjawab (dalam inti lupa bahwa kau telah menjawab) sehingga kau tidak datang setelah tiga puluh menit dipanggil.

Menyebabkan Akashi harus masuk ke kamarmu—mendapati kau dalam aktivitas semula: membaca fanfiksi—seraya menarikmu keluar.

Itu pun kau masih mengeluh dan menjadi _bad mood_.

(Meski sesungguhnya Akashi lah yang jadi merasa jengkel dengan dirimu).

Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela napas kesal. Kau memang sejak dulu sangat sulit diperintah dan diatur. Bahkan ayahnya mengakui, kau sangat sulit diperintah—jika _mood_ mu sedang buruk.

Meski itu bukan berarti ia membencimu.

Entah bagaimana—ia tidak tahu—hatinya tak dapat membencimu meski berusaha sebanyak apa pun.

Kembali maniknya menoleh padamu yang sedang mencari pembatas buku. Namun karena tidak berhasil menemukan apa pun, akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan tisu, meletakkannya pada halaman terkait—menutup buku.

Dan manikmu mengadah padanya—lurus dan heran. Tampaknya kau bingung mengapa Akashi menganggumu di saat dirimu sibuk beraktivitas, tapi kau memang telah bosan membaca—jadi tidak masalah.

Akashi bersyukur ia tidak perlu mengambil bukumu karena kau merespon lambat (jika terfokus pada sesuatu, kau dapat menjadi siput). Dan kini ia mengamati permukaan mejamu—mendapati sebuah kertas kecil terlipat rapi.

Undianmu.

"Kau tidak membukanya?" tanya Akashi—menautkan kedua alis. Kau mengerjap kala lelaki itu memberikanmu kertas tersebut. Tak merubah posisi duduk, menerimanya—membukanya cepat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa aku belum membukanya." Kau tak menatap Akashi—sibuk meneliti tulisan bertinta hitam dalam kertas. "Peranku—"

 _Stop_.

Tenggorokanmu tercekat. Manikmu melebar sesaat—sebelum kembali normal meski Akashi dapati kau tak melanjutkan ucapan, membiarkan frasa mengambang.

"Apa peranmu?" Lebih menekan—meski kini ia tahu jelas peran apa yang kau dapat dalam drama Putri Tidur kelas 10-A.

"—pangeran." Terpaksa menjawab—mengerjap tidak percaya. "Bukankah peran perempuan dan laki-laki dipisah? Bagaimana bisa aku..." Kembali mengambangkan kalimat, mengerjap-ngerjap dengan senyuman kaku. Kemudian berdiri.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sei?" Mencondongkan badan ke depan—berusaha melihat tulisan di kertas kecil pada kertas di genggaman sang lelaki.

"... Putri?"

Hening. Kau tak berkomentar. Hanya mengerjap—membaca ulang kata yang tertera beberapa kali, tidak percaya (atau lebih tepatnya tak dapat membayangkan) Akashi sebagai seorang putri tidur dengan rambut panjang bergelombang.

" _Maji de_ , Sei?"

"..."

—Uh oh, tampaknya takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka.

* * *

 **Gomenasai jadi aneh banget :'v Semoga suka, maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya. Rencananya sih pengen humor, tapi jadinya garing amat huh /crais/ spesialisasi saya bukan di sana *gigit tisu***

 **Nanti lihat saja akhirnya tuh drama kayak apa #dor**

 **Btw, chap ini saya kepicut sama Cardcaptor Sakura. Dan saya belum bilang kalau chap dua adegan ketemu Kise itu terinspirasi dari Nagareboshi Lens, ya? Gomenasai ;w; tapi entah lanjutannya gtu atau ngak (saya kudet cuman nton animenya doang; langsung pacaran tuh Risa sama cwonya).**

 **Maaf lama lanjut. Saya baru aja pulang sekolah, langsung ngebut lanjut ngetik di rumah—tinggal sedikit. And finally—update!**

 **Ini balasan review anon:**

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **Makasih ;3 Senang rasanya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan~! Makasih banyak sudah rela mereview ya!**_

 _ **-kumaa**_

 _ **Douitashimashite, selama saya masih terus update—saya selalu balas. Biasanya kalau dari akun, saya bales pake PM kok hehee. R-Rapi? Padahal di RL saya ngak rapi lho anaknya #plek**_

 _ **Panggil saya apa aja saya ga keberatan kok '-')/ *yey***_

 _ **Ha'i, ganbarimasuuuu! X3 Makasih banyak! Dan terima kasih telah mereview!**_

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi semuanya yang telah mereview, fave, fol, dan membaca cerita ini. Maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan; saya akan berusaha lebih baik untuk chpater depan~! Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sekian.**

 **~alice dreamland**


End file.
